


a moment of repose

by Nebbles



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Cindered Shadows DLC, Friendship, Gen, Mentioned Ashen Wolves Students (Fire Emblem), constance yells at flowers .mp4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebbles/pseuds/Nebbles
Summary: In midst of her search for the Chalice, Constance finds herself worn, spirits terribly low. However, a certain interest in her spells from one Ashe is enough to spark the inspiration she needs, as well as a much needed friendship.
Relationships: constance von nuvelle & ashe ubert
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	a moment of repose

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Constance is one of the greatest joys I've had in life. 
> 
> This was written for [the lovely brindlefinch who won a fic giveaway of mine!](https://twitter.com/brindlefinch), who wanted some Ashe and Constance friendship during the Cindered Shadows DLC!

Failure was  _ not  _ a word in the grand and expansive lexicon of Constance von Nuvelle, nor did she intend for it ever gain residence there. Perish the thought of her, the one tasked to restore her stupendous and glorious house, shirk her duties! If each spell, each flick of her magic-imbued fingers did not carry the honor she once held, it would be madness! Pure and utter  _ madness,  _ lunacy, a decry of who she truly was!

And… well, her endeavors to unearth the chalice were not any tales she would pen in a great novel. Truthfully, Constance was closer to banging her head against the dismal halls of Abyss with every fork in the road they were greeted by. Others were relying on her and her splendor! To continue to bumble like some dithering fool was unlike her--such a terrible insult to her abilities! 

“Accursed tome!” The book in her hand shut with a defiant snap as she shot it a glare. “You are as useless as those dithering bandits down here who do nothing but lollygag and imbibe in that filthy excuse of a tavern!” 

And talking to a book! Ugh! How could she stoop so low, committing such ludicrous actions? Yelling at a book only made her look more pathetic, even if it had failed to help her accomplish her tasks. Her, Constance von Nuvelle,  _ pathetic! Hmph!  _

The poor, verbally berated book was promptly tossed upon her bed. It was to be shoved into a dusty shelf in the library, to never see the light of day (as if light ever shone in this dreary place!) as it gained a coating of dusting and cobwebs. A fitting fate for how bafflingly useless it was! 

She had given her word to assist the others, to have a solution by nightfall. Supper was a mere few hours away, and she had nothing to show! Nothing but spells to make flowers act as guard dogs, which while an amazing feat of her skills, could not come into play here! Why was her usual spectacular nature falling short at every turn? Why  _ her?  _ What nonsense! What… poppycock! 

Her heels clicked aggressively against the battered floor of her and Hapi’s shared room, which carried the odor of failed experiments and regrets. A small pile of withered flowers sat upon her desk, ones that did  _ not  _ act as guard dogs, and ended up smelling like a mangy mutt after it had run through the rain. Hapi had requested them to be moved, under the order of ‘Coco, those smell worse than B after a day of training’, but she could not do such things! If she did not meticulously study each wrong doing, how could she ever learn? What intelligence would she gain upon tossing her old experiments like rotten fruit?

And yet they were a mockery of her! These rubbish flowers spit in her face and good fortune! Constance snatched them into her hand, the world’s saddest bouquet on display as it drooped pathetically in her hold. “You… foolish flora! You are a bundle of incomptent flowers, to not respond well to my magic!”

The flowers seemed to wilt further in response, and Constance furrowed her brow at them. “Do not bend further in my presence! Do you know who you are speaking to?!”

Before another verbal tirade drowned the flowers in more scathing words, Constance heard a small tap against the doorframe. With an irritated expression still upon her face, Constance whipped her head around to see a rather meek looking boy with freckles and silver hair. Oh, curses, what was his name again? Yuri and Hapi had mentioned him before…! Was she so useless to the point of forgetting something as simple as a person’s  _ name?  _

“Um,” he began, “I-I was coming to gather everyone for dinner, but it seems you were talking to… yourself, and I didn’t wish to interrupt…?”

She quickly looked back to the pathetic clump of flowers in her hand, and gave a huff as she thrust them in the poor boy’s face. “I’ll have you know I was lamenting my failures! I was not talking to myself, I was chiding these flowers for not responding to such magical genius as myself! Unless you can provide insights yourself, I fear that I must attend supper at a later hour!”

By the befuddled expression on his face, it was clear he did not possess the answers she sought. However, it quickly melted into a warm smile. “I wouldn’t mind finding a book or two for you to help, but I’m sure a good meal will clear your mind a bit!”

Constance blinked. “Have you studied any magical theories? Famaralized yourself with theses written by wise sages from times past? ...Are you perhaps a spellcaster as well, and are just hiding your abilities by using a bow?”

“N-No!” He waved his hands dismissively. “I’m nothing like you or Hapi, Constance! Though, may I ask what you were trying to do?” He gestured to the flowers.

Oh--how frustrating! He called her name with such clarity, and yet she could not return the honor! Think, Constance,  _ think!  _ It started with an A, she believed! That was an auspicious start! “Well, if you must ask, this batch was a failure from a now successful experiment! Have you noticed the flowers near the entrance to Abyss?”

“I believe so?” He bore an inquisitive expression. “I haven’t stopped to smell them, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“Smell them? Oh, gracious, that is far from my expectations!” Constance didn’t notice the way his eyebrows furrowed together. “Did they seem normal to you? To the normal eye, they appear as normal flowers in bloom! However, were Abyss to have an intruder…” Her smile widened, as if she was regaling the most wonderful story in all of Fodlan, “they would growl and bark like guard dogs, keeping us all safe! Is that not a wondrous feat to accomplish?”

The freckled boy, whose name she still just couldn’t recall, offered a wide eyed stare. “Magic can do that?”

Aha! She had him with her grasp! “It can! And while my spells usually can accomplish usually impossible feats, I still have not managed to locate that infernal chalice…! In hopes of motivating myself, I was looking upon my feats, and yet my mind feels empty as ever. The others are depending on me for answers! And if I cannot provide them, how can I continue to pave the way forward to restoring House Nuvelle?”

She could simply not attend dinner if she were to pout! What good would it be, were she to drag others into her sour mood? Constance von Nuvelle was many things, but hardly was she a terrible dinner guest! 

“I am terribly sorry, dear…?” She gestured towards him. “I… I believe in all the work I have beleaguered myself with, I have forgotten your name.”

“Oh! It’s Ashe.” Such a simple name! How did she forget  _ that?  _ “...and did you say you made the flowers sound like dogs?”

“Hm?” She tilted her head to the side. “I indeed did make such a claim, but that is irrelevant to our current conundrum. Is there a reason you are focused on it?"

Ashe shifted on his heels for a moment, and nervously toyed with the hem of his sleeves. He pursued his lips in thought, and then looked to Constance with curious eyes. “Is it possible you could make them sound like cats?”

The spark that was present in both their eyes could light up all of Abyss, perhaps even the far reaches of Fodlan and beyond. Constance was quick to put down the poor flowers as she took Ashe’s hands in her own. “You would wish to take part in my future experiments? Truly?”

“W-Well, as long as I’m not a subject in any of them, sure!” He offered her another polite smile. “I enjoy helping people however I can. While I’m not too good with magic, I’ll do what I can to help!”

“Most wonderful!” She gave a squeal of delight. “Then we shall attend supper together, and discuss our plans with alacrity! I have much wisdom to offer you, and I am sure you shall retain every word!”

Before Ashe had any chance to respond, Constance whisked him away to the dining hall, a skip in her step. 

* * *

Really, Ashe had never understood magic. He was able to marvel at the spells Annette and Mercedes produced, but never quite possessed the talent himself. He saw no problem with this, and was happy to support his friends in their growth. He’d asked once or twice in the past, and was grateful for their explanations, easy on the ears of someone who’d never attempted a spell in their life.

For as wonderful as Constance was, Ashe could  _ not  _ keep up with her. She spoke faster than Annette on the days she discovered a new magical theory, hardly taking a pause for air. The others at the table only offered looks of sympathy, silently eating their meals as Constance went on about the benefits of flowers that would hiss like feral cats like any seedy, unruly barbarians making their way into Abyss.

“Should’ve warned you, Freckles.” Hapi propped her elbow on the table, chin resting in her hand. “She does this a lot.”

“I wonder if I should feel sorry for you.” Yuri gave a dry chuckle. “You aren’t the first person she’s done this to.”

Ashe gave a small pout in their direction. “She’s been trying to help all of us! The least I can do is try and do the same.”

“I’m not arguing that.” Yuri glanced to the side, where Constance was now relaying what breed of cat would be best to use. “I just want you to know what you’re getting into. That’s all.” 

“Aw, c’mon! You two should be nicer to the two of ‘em.” Balthus clapped Ashe on the back, who swore every rib in his body shattered at the impact. “I think it’s cute that Constance has a new magic buddy!”

“I’m sure Coco can fix your spine,” Hapi reassured, “it’ll be one of your perks as her assistant.”

Ashe swore he heard Claude snort into his hand somewhere to his left. “I’ll be alright, really! I haven’t read anything related to magic before. Sure, there were magic users in some of the knight’s tales I’ve read, but I really don’t think that counts…”

“Trust me, Freckles.” Hapi wore a smile now as her gaze lingered on Constance. “Coco isn’t like anyone you’d find in a book.”

* * *

True to Hapi’s words, what Constance was capable of could never be captured in words. This didn’t stop Ashe from trying, scribbling her feats and fun notes from their experiments into a weathered journal. She insisted on one of her own being used, to serve as a record to her endless abilities that would help restore her former house.

Ashe found that he still didn’t understand nobles at all, but Constance was more than that. She was someone who he could confidently call a good friend, and one who could use extra encouragement. He wasn’t false in his excitement or praises when she showed off her magic--heavens, that’d be rude! It was always a delight to see fireworks spark from her fingertips, or that she could make the inkwells smell like sugar candies.

Even if her magic hardly had practical uses, Ashe could watch her come up with new spells for days on end. It was some of the most fun he’d had since enrolling at Garreg Mach, and it did help ease the pang of losing Lonato. In a way, he was earning his merit as a future knight. Sure, this was hardly typical, but he was helping someone in need. Helping Constance feel more secure about herself meant as much as defending others, just like the knights in his stories always did.

“What an excellent display of my newfound confidence!” Could… could she get even more confident? Was that possible? “Ashe, I believe your presence furthers my brilliance, a feat even I did not imagine possible! Were the other denizens of Abyss this supportive, I could have restored House Nuvelle a thousand times over!”

Ashe rubbed the back of his neck with a soft chuckle. “Think nothing of it, Constance. I’ve always liked helping others.”

“Even so, your actions are commendable, and warrant such praises!” She put a hand to her chest in a dramatic fashion. “It is truly a shame you are from the Kingdom, or I would have declared you to be my personal knight-slash-assistant once I have my house restored.”

“O-Oh, no, really…” He could never leave Gaspard! Certainly not! “I’m sure you’ll find someone, Constance! Maybe you can take Hapi back with you?”

She pursed her lips in thought. “A curious offer, as I do not envision her regarding my accomplishments with the same attitude you have carried… it seems that my next mission shall be finding someone that can travel to the Empire with me, then! I shall not relent until I do so!”

“Perhaps in the future, we can write to each other. I’d love to hear about anything else you come up with.” Ashe offered a smile. “How does that sound?”

Constance thrust out a hand for Ashe to shake, eyes shining. “I could not think of a more perfect way to further inform of my accomplishments. I look forward to dazzling you with every word!”

He laughed warmly, shaking her hand in return. “I’m positive that you will, Constance. ...For now, what else do you think we can make smell like sweets?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, make sure to leave a comment/kudos! If you want to hear about future works and rambles, make sure to follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/that_nebbles)


End file.
